Rediscovering Ron
by Romione4Life
Summary: When Ron loses his memory in an unexpected nighttime duel, it's up to his wife, Hermione, and his family and friends to bring it back. Can they save him? Rated T just to be safe, but it's probably more like K .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I must not tell lies! I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

Ron Weasley peered out of the window in Flourish and Blotts at the rapidly darkening sky. He turned back to the shop, which was empty except for his wife, Hermione, and a store employee.

"Can't we go?" he sighed. "It's getting late, the shop's closing soon, and we still need to pick up the kids from Harry and Ginny's."

"Oh, all right," Hermione agreed, placing one more book on her pile and carrying the stack over to the employee to pay. When she'd finished, the two left Flourish and Blotts.

"I can't believe there's a book in that place you don't already own," Ron teased.

"Stop exaggerating, I don't have that many books," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Ron stopped walking. "What is it?" Hermione asked. She followed his gaze and was startled to see two cloaked figures blocking their path, both holding wands.

"Give us your money and we won't hurt you," one of the figures growled. Ron didn't answer; he stepped in front of Hermione protectively and slowly drew his wand.

Without warning, a jet of light flew towards Ron and Hermione. Ron blocked the spell and sent one back. A loud thud sounded as Hermione dropped her books and pulled out her own wand. She began shooting jinxes at their attackers over Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione, no!" Ron yelled, fearing for her safety.

With that momentary distraction, one of the figures aimed their wand at Ron and shouted, "_Obliviate!_"

"NO!" Hermione cried. She seized Ron's arm and quickly spun around to Disapparate. They landed a few seconds later in their kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Hermione said, breathing heavily. "Well, at least we're out of there… Let's go get Rose and Hugo, Ron."

Ron, however, was revolving slowly on the spot, looking at the kitchen with interest. "Who's Ron?" he asked curiously. "And where are we?"

"That's not funny," Hermione snapped. "Honestly, who attempts a Memory Charm in duels? What an idiot."

"Memory Charms?" Ron repeated.

Hermione stared at Ron, a horrible idea forming in her mind: Was it possible he'd actually been hit with the charm, and wasn't just playing around?

"Ron," she whispered. "Do you know who I am?"

Ron stopped turning and looked at Hermione for the first time since they'd arrived home. "Sorry – no," he said.

Trembling, Hermione sank into a chair, covered her face with her hands, and started sobbing. She could tell by the look on Ron's face that he wasn't joking. He didn't recognize their house, himself… or her.

Ron walked over to her and patted her shoulder. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but if there's anything I can do to help…"

Hermione shook her head, which was still in her hands. Finally, she managed to stop crying. "I'll send a message to Harry and Ginny and let them know what's going on, then I'll take you to St. Mungo's. I'll explain later!" she added hastily as Ron opened his mouth to ask more questions.

It took several tries, but Hermione managed to produce a Patronus to send Harry and Ginny. It was the Order of the Phoenix's old way of communicating, and Hermione figured it was the fastest way to contact her friends. She watched as the silvery otter swam gracefully away, then grasped Ron's arm and Disapparated once more.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered St. Mungo's where, thankfully, the line of patients waiting to get help was short. Ron observed the activity in the hospital with fascination.

"Interesting place, isn't it?" he said as a man walked past and barked at them. Hermione nodded mutely, tears threatening to spill over again. It was like being with a completely different person. Surely this man couldn't be Ron Weasley, who loved her, cared for her, would do anything for her.

Soon, they reached the front desk. "My husband… His memory's been removed," Hermione explained.

"You'll want Spell Damage. Fourth floor," the witch behind the desk said. "Next!"

Hermione led Ron up to the fourth floor, where they were met by a wizard Healer.

"Name and condition?" the Healer requested.

"Ronald Weasley, though he doesn't know it. He got hit with a Memory Charm," Hermione said. She quickly recounted the evening's events.

The Healer frowned. "Bring him in here," he said. Hermione took Ron and followed the Healer to an unoccupied room. She laid him gently on a bed and sat beside him.

"I'm going to assess the damage," the Healer said. Hermione nodded. Then she couldn't help it. The tears overflowed and poured down her cheeks. She clasped one of Ron's hands in both of hers and bent down to his ear, repeating over and over, "Ron, I love you, please remember me, I'm Hermione, I'm your wife…"

An image flashed through Ron's mind of a scene very similar to the current one: a red-haired boy lying in a hospital bed, while a girl who looked like a younger version of the woman next to him held his hand. It lasted for half a second before fading, and Ron couldn't imagine why he'd seen it.

"Well," the Healer said to Hermione. "It was a pretty powerful charm, especially if he didn't recognize you or your home. We'll try to lift it, but I can't make any promises. In the meantime, you can keep attempting to trigger his memory with other family members, friends, or familiar objects, but I don't know if it'll do any good."

"Thank you," Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Just then, a voice floated down the hallway into the room.

"This way, come on, he should be somewhere around here…"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She jumped up, ran from the room, and threw her arms around her friend.

"Hello, Hermione. I got your message, obviously. How's Ron?" Harry said, hugging her back.

"Not good," Hermione admitted. "He can't remember a thing. It's like my parents all over again, when we were going on the hunt for the Horcruxes." She looked down at her two kids, Rose and Hugo, who were standing behind Harry. "Where's Ginny?"

"She stayed home with our kids. She's going to contact the rest of the Weasley family and then come later," Harry said.

"Mum," Hugo said, finally speaking. "What's going on? Where's Dad?"

Hermione sighed. "Sit down, okay? There's something I have to tell you." She led Rose and Hugo to two chairs and then knelt down so they were on the same eye level. "Dad… had a little accident… and now his memory has been erased. You can go see him, but be prepared because he probably won't recognize you."

Hugo looked very solemn, and Rose asked softly, "But they can bring his memory back, can't they?"

"They're going to do everything they can," Hermione said. "Dad is in good hands here."

"Well, I don't care if he doesn't recognize me," Hugo declared. "I want to see him."

"Me too," Rose agreed.

Hermione smiled affectionately. "All right, then." Rose and Hugo stood up, and the three of them went into Ron's room, followed by Harry.

Forcing her voice to be calm and cheerful, Hermione said brightly, "Look who I brought to visit you, Ron!"

"What lovely children," Ron said. "Are they yours?"

"Yes. They're yours, too," Hermione replied. "Rose and Hugo, don't you remember them?"

"Hi, Dad," Rose said tentatively.

"Dad? Goodness, do I have children?" Ron said.

Hermione sighed in frustration. Ron was not acting like himself at all. Desperately, she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him closer to Ron's bed. "This is Harry!" she cried. "Harry Potter, your best friend since you were eleven!"

"I don't know anyone named Harry," Ron insisted. Then he noticed the lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry's forehead, and another image surfaced in his mind. This one had a young boy with a scar identical to Harry's, sitting alone in a train compartment. Like the first one, though, the picture vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"This is terrible," Harry murmured. Ron's wife, his kids, his best friend – nothing was sparking his memory. What if it couldn't be brought back? Harry pushed this thought firmly from his mind.

Hugo yawned just then, and Hermione realized how late it was. But where could the kids go? She didn't want to leave Ron, and she didn't think Harry would want to either. Ginny was arriving soon, probably with the rest of the Weasley family.

As if he could read her mind, Harry said, "Why don't I take Rose and Hugo to Luna's? I'm sure she won't mind watching them, especially if I tell her what's happening."

"But we don't want to leave! We're not tired!" Hugo protested, trying to stifle a second yawn.

"Go get some sleep," Hermione ordered in a firm yet gentle voice. "You can come back tomorrow." She crouched down slightly and hugged both children. "I love you."

Rose and Hugo looked disappointed but followed Harry obediently from the room. "See you soon," Harry said to Hermione.

**Author's Note: I have been writing fanfiction for a little while now but only just started posting it on here, and I was very happy with the response I got. So thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my fanfiction. I will definitely be posting more! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had left, Hermione resumed her position by Ron's side. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep himself. A few moments later his eyes closed and his breathing became slow and steady. Hermione twined the fingers on one hand with Ron's and with the other hand stroked his red hair. She watched him sleep, never taking her eyes off him, not even when a Healer came to check on him or when Harry came back and joined her silent vigil.

Only when the sound of several pairs of feet could be heard in the hallway did Hermione and Harry look up. "Must be the rest of the Weasleys," Harry said.

Sure enough, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst into the room, followed by George, Ginny, and Percy. Ron awoke, startled by the arrival of so many people.

"Oh, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley breathed, hurrying over to her son and embracing him. Ron looked puzzled as to why she was hugging him but didn't say anything. George, Ginny, and Percy gathered around the bed, seemingly unsure of what to say.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Er… Charlie's still working in Romania, so he can't come, but we sent him an owl. And Bill said he'd try to drop in later," he said in what was an obvious attempt to break the silence.

Mrs. Weasley let go of Ron and looked at Hermione.

"Have you gotten any sleep tonight?" she asked.

"No, but –" Hermione began.

"Go home and get some rest!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. She held up her hand before Hermione could start arguing. "You look exhausted! You've done enough tonight. We can stay with Ron." She turned to Harry. "The same goes for you, Harry."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. He put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Come on, Hermione."

Hermione stood up and reluctantly released her grasp on Ron's hand. "Bye," Ron called as she and Harry left the room.

Back at home, Hermione lay awake in bed. She couldn't fall asleep. It felt strange not having Ron next to her. What if he needed to stay in the hospital for the rest of his life? Hermione recalled the time they'd seen Neville visiting his parents at St. Mungo's. She was beginning to have a lot more sympathy for him. Of course, Ron hadn't been tortured to insanity, but like Neville, she couldn't be recognized by someone she loved.

Ron, meanwhile, stayed quiet, observing the group of people sitting around him. They talked amongst themselves and occasionally addressed him, though he had no idea what to say. The last several hours had been quite odd. Everyone seemed to know who he was except for him. He couldn't figure out why.

And that woman. Ron wished he knew who she was. He knew nothing about her, but he felt like he knew her somehow.

* * *

The next days passed in a blur for Hermione. They were an endless cycle of Healers trying to lift the Memory Charm, friends and family visiting, and restless hours of sleep. She tried to spend time with Rose and Hugo as well, as she knew it must be difficult for them getting shunted around to different people while she stayed with Ron.

One day, a Healer approached Hermione as she entered the hospital. "We want you to try teaching Ron some magic," the Healer said. "There's a chance it might help bring his memory back, and even if it doesn't, he's going to have to relearn everything anyway. We have a wand you can use –"

"I've got Ron's wand," Hermione said sheepishly, pulling it from her pocket. She hadn't told anyone that she'd been carrying the wand with her. It was like having a piece of the old Ron.

"That's even better!" the Healer said encouragingly. "I'll leave you to it then."

Hermione entered Ron's room. He was sitting up in bed and was accompanied by Ginny.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said.

"You remembered my name!" Hermione said happily. She smiled at Ginny, who returned it and got up to leave.

"That's a good sign, isn't it?" Ginny said as she exited the room. "See you later."

Hermione turned to Ron and held up his wand. "Do you know what this is?"

"Looks like a wand," Ron said, taking the thin stick of wood and examining it.

"Yes!" Hermione said. "It's your wand. You're a wizard, you can do magic."

"But I don't know any spells," Ron pointed out.

"I know. That's why I'm going to teach you." Hermione took out her own wand. "I thought we'd start with a simple Levitation Charm."

Hermione picked up the pillow beside the bed she used when she stayed overnight with Ron. "Now, you have to do a sort of swish and flick motion with your wand, like this." She demonstrated the wand movement, and Ron copied her.

"Good!" Hermione praised him. "Then, to levitate the object, you say 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Watch me." She pointed her wand at the pillow, said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" and flicked her wand. The pillow rose a few inches before falling.

"You try," Hermione said.

Ron hesitated a moment, then raised his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said, emphasizing the last syllable. The pillow remained still.

"Nice try, but you're saying the incantation wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA. You need to –" Hermione broke off, reminded of the words she'd spoken to Ron in Charms class during their first year at Hogwarts. She looked over at Ron and thought perhaps she saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes, but it passed so swiftly she figured she must've imagined it.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "Let's try that again, shall we? 'Wingardium Leviosa,' go on…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sadly, this is the last chapter of this fanfiction. I'd like to say thank you again for all the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I'd really like to write a longer story, I just don't have any ideas, so if you have suggestions feel free to let me know! Until then, I'll probably just be posting Ron/Hermione one-shots and maybe some other things.**

Hermione spent much of her time now teaching Ron magic. It was a relief to have something to do with him, rather than sitting awkwardly and trying to come up with things to talk about.

"He's doing really well," she told Harry as they sat in the visitors' tearoom at St. Mungo's while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley visited with Ron. "He's mastered – or should I say, re-mastered – Wingardium Leviosa, Alohomora, Lumos, and Nox. I thought I might teach him some basic Transfiguration next."

"Sounds like you're a good teacher," Harry said.

"Not as good as you were back in our fifth year, I expect," Hermione said. "You should come help me when we reach defensive spells." She got quiet. "Did it ever occur to you," she said slowly, "that he doesn't remember any of it? Dumbledore's Army… Voldemort… the Horcruxes… To him, none of that happened."

"The thought's crossed my mind, yeah," Harry answered.

"I try to tell myself that it's alright because he doesn't know about all the bad things, but it doesn't help because then I remember that he's forgotten the good things as well! Oh, Harry," Hermione sobbed, tears beginning to fall, "this is all my fault! If I hadn't taken so long in Flourish and Blotts that day, Ron wouldn't have lost his memory, and I don't know what I'll do if he never gets it back!"

"We have to be optimistic," Harry said, ignoring the fact that people could hear Hermione's loud sobs and were beginning to stare. "And this isn't your fault, so don't even let yourself think that for a moment."

"I can't help it!" Hermione cried.

"Yes, you can. If Ron was here right now – the old Ron – what would he say to you?"

Hermione could see it clearly. Ron would hold her in his arms and look straight at her, his blue eyes connecting with her brown. "He – he'd tell me not to blame myself."

"That's right," Harry said. "And personally, I feel you've been brilliant these last weeks. I don't think I could've done everything you're doing if I was in your place. Ron's very lucky to have you."

Hermione gave Harry a watery smile. She suspected he wasn't being entirely truthful, but she felt better nevertheless. "You're an amazing friend, Harry," she said. "But I'd better go now; Ron's parents have been with him a while and they probably want to leave soon."

She bid Harry goodbye and made her way down to the fourth floor. Walking into Ron's room, she found that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already left.

"Are we going to do more magic?" Ron asked eagerly when he saw her.

Hermione glanced outside at the shining sun and shook her head. "Get dressed. I'm going to see if I can get permission to take you outside. We ought to take a break from learning magic."

"Okay," Ron said. He got up and began to dress as Hermione went to find a Healer. She returned to see him ready to go.

"Excellent. Let's go," she said. The pair went downstairs and out into the fresh air.

"Isn't this nice?" Ron remarked. "I don't remember the last time I was outdoors."

"There's a lot you don't remember," Hermione muttered. The two of them had gone on walks frequently before they'd gotten into this mess, but that apparently was yet another thing Ron had forgotten about.

Hermione had hoped this excursion would help soothe her troubles, but it seemed to be doing exactly the opposite. She'd wished with all her heart that going through familiar motions might've brought back Ron's memory…

Hermione stopped and held Ron's arm to keep him from going any further. There was one thing she hadn't tried yet.

"Is it time to go back already?" Ron asked in a disappointed tone.

Hermione didn't reply. She stepped closer to Ron. It would be very uncomfortable if it didn't work, but she had to do it. Before she could stop herself, she reached up and kissed Ron.

It was a wonderful feeling, Ron thought. And now the kiss was bringing another image into his mind. A boy and a girl were kissing each other, surrounded by piles of rubble, yet nothing mattered except one another.

This picture lasted for a while before fading, and Ron was returned to his current kiss. He didn't want it to end. When they finally broke apart, Ron breathed a single word.

"Hermione."

And suddenly the name had so much more meaning, the woman with him was so much more than just someone who sat beside him and taught him magic spells.

It was as if a river dam had broken, and the water was gushing through his mind, flooding him with memories. Now he understood. He, Ron Weasley, was the boy he kept seeing in the pictures; the girl was Hermione, his wife; and the other boy had been his friend, Harry.

His brain was filling so fast he thought it might explode. "I remember everything!" he proclaimed joyfully.

Hermione was crying again, though for the first time in weeks her tears were ones of happiness. Just when she thought all was lost, Ron's memory had come rushing back.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, and their lips met again, sharing a kiss of passion and love. It was a moment they were both certain they would always remember.


End file.
